He Wasn't You
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: “So why aren’t you at your wedding?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow. She took a step closer to him and she took his cheek in her hand. “Because he wasn’t you.”


**He Wasn't You**

**Author's Note: ****Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I'm pretty good, excited for Christmas. I'm going to be coming out with a story called 'Stalker' after the Christmas break, so here is this story until that one comes out. Please read and review! **

**Summary: ****"So why aren't you at your wedding?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. She took a step closer to him and she took his cheek in her hand. "Because he wasn't you."**

**

* * *

  
**

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_-Taylor Swift 'The Way I Loved You'_

_--_

Gabriella Montez stood in the back room of the church and she began to analyze every little detail about herself. She analyzed how her curls stayed in place no matter how much she twirled around, she analyzed how the crème wedding dress hugged her curves and she analyzed the way her engagement glittered. In less than half an hour, Gabriella Montez was going to become Mrs. Dylan Wilson. Gabriella had been dating for two and half years before he proposed to her. Ultimately, Gabriella said yes. She loved him with everything in her heart. It seemed to make sense; he was close to her mother, talks about business with her stepfather and he respects Gabriella's space. He was the perfect ideal guy and the man that she had always envisioned herself marrying.

Gabriella smiled to herself once again as she slipped the blue garter onto her thigh. She was praying and hoping that thirty minutes would go by fast because she wanted to marry Dylan. She loved how incredible, charming and endearing he was. She had only a few complaints about Dylan. She didn't like how predictable he was and how relatively boring he could be, but she loved him and could care less about that; everything would change after she and Dylan would marry. That was the moment she dreamed about.

"Gabriella! You look so beautiful. Dylan won't know what hit him when your father walks you down the aisle." Sharpay gleefully said as she rushed herself into the room. Gabriella blushed and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Sharpay." Gabriella said with a smile. Taylor then walked into the room and smiled blissfully.

"Gabriella, you are gorgeous! Dylan will be glad to know that he gets to tap that tonight!" Taylor punned to the blushing bride-to-be. Gabriella chuckled as she looked at her two best friends.

"You guys are too much. How's Dylan doing?" Gabriella asked.

"He's fine; he hasn't stopped talking about you. You're so lucky Gabriella." Taylor said. Gabriella nodded her head with a soft smile. She was certainly lucky, but was this what she wanted?

"Listen Gabs, Dylan reminded us at least a hundred times that you like to have some private time so we'll back in ten. We just have to go get everyone settled in. And Gabby, try to relax okay? Everything's going to be great." Sharpay assured her as they both left the room, leaving the bride alone. Gabriella sighed to herself as she looked back at herself in the mirror. She did look beautiful for someone who was only twenty-four. But was marriage really supposed to come this early for her? Or was it she was doubting if Dylan was the one? Gabriella was shook away from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. So much for giving her some private time.

"What now?!" Gabriella half hollered. The door swiftly opened and her eyes widened at who she saw. It was Troy Bolton dressed in jeans and a light blue polo shirt. Before Dylan, Gabriella and Troy dated for two and a half years. The reason they broke up was due to always arguing and then making up after having angry makeup sex or kissing passionately. Finally, Gabriella was tired of arguing and making up right after and she and Troy broke up but remained good friends. Out of respect for their friendship, Gabriella invited Troy to the wedding but he had never called to confirm if he was going or not. Judging by the way he was dressed, Gabriella guessed he wasn't going.

"Hi Gabriella." Troy greeted.

"Troy? What are you doing back here? And why aren't you dressed?" Gabriella questioned. Troy sighed as he walked towards her.

"I'm not going to your wedding." Troy stated. Gabriella winced. That was like a slap to the face. They may not have been in love anymore, but Gabriella wanted Troy to be there as a friend. She never imagined that he would do this to her.

"Why not Troy? I thought we were friends." Gabriella said. Troy shook his head and he placed his hands on her waist like he used to when they were dating.

"Why do you love Dylan Gabriella? And I want all the reasons, not just the brief 'I just do'. I want the details and the real reason." Troy told her. Gabriella stared at him, dumbfounded. What was he talking about? This was so abrupt and it made no sense for Troy to be here at this time when she should have been getting ready.

"Well…If I'm to give details then I shall do so. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. When he picks me up for dates, he opens the door for me and tells me I look beautiful. He never makes me wait and he calls exactly when he says he will and all my single friends are jealous. And I feel perfectly fine and I'm comfortable." Gabriella confessed, unable to look away from Troy's piercing blue ones. Troy didn't say anything for several moments before lifting a hand and pushing back a stray curl.

"What did you love about me?" Troy finally asked, his voice above a whisper. Gabriella's throat was suddenly dry and she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She couldn't do this on her wedding day! Troy had his shot and now she was getting married to Dylan. She was destined t marry Dylan.

"Troy, you can't ask me to do that. This is my wedding; I'm getting married in less than half an hour Troy! Why are you doing this to me?!" Gabriella demanded as she struggled to hide the tears of fury that were building in her eyes. This was supposed to be her perfect day; the happiest day of her life. But now Troy was about to ruin it because he couldn't let an old flame die.

"Gabriella, I've seen the way you look and smile at him. You're faking it. You look bored to tears; like you already know what he's going to do and say. I know you better than anyone; you like excitement and being surprised. You hate predictable and mundane. I think you're in love with who you wish Dylan was. And I know that you want to be with…" Troy started to say, but Gabriella cut him off when she pushed him away from her.

"Don't even say it! You think you can just come here and think that I'm just going to call my wedding just because you always have to get what you want! The world doesn't work like that Troy! You have to take the good in with the bad; why can't you just let me go?! Why do you always have to ruin things for me?!" Gabriella angrily demanded.

"Yeah, because according to you, ruining things happens to be what I do best!" Troy hollered harshly.

"That is what you do best! I can take my pick from at least a hundred incidents where you ruined something for me. Example number one: remember that time when you were supposed to pick up my…" Gabriella ranted but she was cut off by Troy's lips crashing down on hers.

Much against Gabriella's will, her arms wrapped around Troy's neck while his wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer to his body. Gabriella allowed Troy's tongue to slip into her awaiting mouth while her nails tugged into his sandy brown hair. She felt like she was kissing him after they've had a big argument and his kisses made him forget everything. She felt that old spark ignite as she kissed him; she began to fear that everything he had been saying was coming true. She gave herself the strength to push Troy off her, forcing her mouth out from his. He stared at her with shock in his eyes. Even after they kissed the way they used to, she still wanted to marry Dylan. Troy ran his hand through his hair and looked away from Gabriella, fearing that he would see her cry.

"Even now, you would rather force yourself into this marriage than be with somebody who excites you." Troy mumbled loud enough for Gabriella to hear him. Guilt suddenly took over Gabriella.

"Troy…" Gabriella began to say but her voice trailed off.

"Have a nice life Gabriella." Troy mumbled coldly as he walked out, leaving her. As she tried to catch her breath, her stepfather Henry came to get her. It was time for her to marry Dylan, who she wasn't sure she even loved.

As she walked down the aisle with Henry, she stared at Dylan. With each step she took getting closer to Dylan, the more she began to realize that Troy should've been the one standing up there. She shook her head. What was she thinking? Of course that should've been Dylan standing there. Troy was just a chapter in her life that had been closed. But she knew that if she kissed Dylan, she would feel an even more powerful spark than when she kissed Troy. When she arrived to the altar, she was frustrated in finding out if she was making a mistake marrying him and she knew she had to do to find out the truth. She grabbed Dylan's face and she kissed him. When she released him from her lips, she couldn't help but feel…empty? She felt like if she kept on kissing Dylan, he would quench that craving but it would only last for so long. She would just feel empty as soon as she finished kissing him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join…" The priest began to say but Gabriella raised a hand, urging him to stop. The church gasped at this sudden gesture. Dylan raised an eyebrow at his fiancée.

"Gabriella, darling what is wrong? Everything's going to be alright. I love you." Dylan promised her with a soft smile. Gabriella stared into his gray eyes and she allowed tears to slip from her eyes.

"I knew you would say that. In fact, I always know what you're going to say. And that's the problem. I always know what you're going to do; there's no excitement. There never was any! You always tell me what I want to hear and that's not enough to keep a marriage hot. We never argue and never have any passionate makeups and you make everything so predictable." Gabriella explained, shaking while doing so. She could feel everyone staring at her in shock. No one knew how much Gabriella was hiding.

"Why didn't you tell me Gabriella? I promise I won't be as predictable as you think I am and if it will excite you, let's leave now and go to Vegas so we can get married." Dylan pleaded, desperately trying to convince Gabriella to marry him. The tears continued to build up in Gabriella's eyes as she shook her head and she slipped off her engagement ring and held it out to him. Why it all had to happen today will always haunt her but she couldn't live a lie.

"I wish it could be that easy Dylan. But I can't force myself into this. I'm sorry. I will always love you Dylan Marcus Wilson." Gabriella promised as she placed the ring in the palm of his hands. Dylan, along with everyone else watched in shock as the crying bride ran down the aisle and out the church doors. In that instant, it began to rain and thunder.

Gabriella stood in the street as she allowed the thudding rain to hit her, ruining her once beautiful wedding dress and her once well-done makeup. As the rain hit her, she felt almost as though she had felt the rain for the first time. As the rain continued to come down, she found herself running back to the person she left behind years before. She ran down to the beach behind his house. Knowing Troy, he was always at the beach during a storm so he could clear his head. As she ran on the beach, she saw Troy at the edge of the rapturous shoreline and was throwing rocks into the uneven waves. Gabriella wasted no time running over to him and screamed his name.

"Troy! TROY!" Gabriella screamed through the rain and thunder. Troy whirled around and saw Gabriella in her ruined wedding dress right before his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy coldly asked as he threw another rock into the stretch of water before him. Gabriella stared at him and felt that burning passion in her heart that she always felt with Troy Bolton.

"Why weren't you at my wedding?!" Gabriella demanded. Troy turned around in shock as he stared at Gabriella. Though she was drenched from head to toe, he could tell that she was crying. He always had a way of knowing when she was crying even if she was soaked to the skin. He turned right around and looked into her eyes.

"Because he wasn't me." Troy answered, his voice sounding sad even to him. Gabriella stared at him, at a loss of words. She couldn't imagine why she let him go in the first place. He may not have had that perfect component that Dylan had, but he had what made her happy. Troy bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"So why aren't you at your wedding?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. She took a step closer to him and she took his cheek in her hand.

"Because he wasn't you." Gabriella said just above a whisper so he could hear over the thunder and lightning. Troy blinked in shock. She did still love him. She didn't marry Dylan. But couldn't she have just told him all this when he confronted her earlier? It sure would've saved him all the tears that he had struggled to hide from her.

"Well your timing is a little off Gabriella. You could've told me all this an hour ago when I had different feelings and thought about you!" Troy argued, walking away from Gabriella. But Gabriella grabbed his wrist and forced him to look back at him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Troy! After cancelling my wedding off in the most absurd manner I think I deserve to have your thanks at least you ungrateful ass!" Gabriella screamed.

"Why would you want to marry me anyway Gabriella? What do I have that could possibly be better than Dylan?!" Troy demanded. Gabriella stared into those blue eyes of his and she smiled weakly. She felt like things were back to the old days where she and Troy fought and she had a roller coaster kind of rush when she was with him.

"He never saw the smile I was faking. Even though my heart wasn't breaking, I wasn't feeling anything at all. But I'm not going to lie; you were a pain in the ass. I always wanted to rip your head off because of it. You were complicated, frustrating but so intoxicating. I always felt a rush when I was with you. And I miss it all so much. I miss how we used to scream and fight and then we would kiss with passion and melt away all our arguments and it would be two in the morning and we were cursing each other's names. I miss that feeling of surprising myself, knowing that I could feel that much for a single person. And I missed you of all things that defined our relationship. I love you." Gabriella said slowly but effectively, hoping that Troy would understand just how much she loved him and wanted to be back with him.

Troy just stared at her with his big blue eyes and had no emotion in his eyes. Gabriella felt the remnants of her broken heart just shatter a little bit more. She knew that look in Troy's eyes; it usually meant that he couldn't bring himself to say yes, but he just didn't want to say anything in fear of hurting her feelings. Gabriella allowed a tear to fall and get mixed in with the cold droplets of rain. Everything was just one big mess now.

"Okay I should go." Gabriella forced herself to say as she stormed past Troy. Before she could get even three feet away from him, he grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

"Alright fine! Half the time, I just want to get some duct tape so I can tape your mouth shut for a while. You make me so intimidated when you argue with me over stupid little things like the television. But, that never meant I stopped loving you. There were so many nights where I just stayed awake while you slept in my arms and I felt so…lucky. I noticed how perfectly your body fit mine, how we matched each other touch by touch and I also realized that despite how much we fought and screamed…the passion I felt for you was unconditional. I love you…I can't fight it anymore and I don't want to. I love you." Troy told her with compassion in his voice.

Gabriella stared at him, with a smile beginning to grow. Troy lifted both his hands and cupped both her cheeks into his hands and he brought her face to him and he captured her lips with his own. Gabriella allowed her arms to wrap around Troy as they kissed passionately in the rain like they always used to do. Now that they had each other, they were looking forward to those times when they would argue and then have a passionate makeup. That was the way they loved each other; passionately.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Read and Review please! Xo **_


End file.
